


Wolf's Prisoner

by EternalShipper



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, kind of a prisoner myrcella, oc!robb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: In the months since she had been delivered to him, his touch had never been unkind. Never had he layed a hand on her in any way other than soft and caressing, never forced anything. Unless he was drunk.On those nights she scurried to hide in the bedroom, and he let her. Until he didn’t.





	Wolf's Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This was not meant to come out this dirty... But wolfish Robb escaped from my control. And I let him. Oooops...
> 
> This is probably going to be a standalone work. Unless my brain starts going places (again) or there are enough requests for more...
> 
> I was unsure about the Tags, so if anyone feels any are needed beep me :)

She did not find the Wolf King as beastly as she had expected. 

Her time was her own, she was free to be herself, her likes and dislikes respected. She slept in his bed, wearing his clothing, hugged and cuddled, but other than that no restrictions had been placed upon her. 

In the months since she had been delivered to him, his touch had never been unkind. Never had he layed a hand on her in any way other than soft and caressing, never forced anything. Unless he was drunk.

And even then, Myrcella found him forcefull and hungry, but never cruel or unkind. On those nights his mouth was as dirty as a sailors, his eyes and touch harder. On those nights she scurried to the bedroom, and he let her. Until he didn’t. 

She had been half asleep, listening to music on top of their bed when she startled awake by the apartment door and security locks falling into place. 

When she walks out of the bedroom, rubbing her eyes, she wearing his tight grey cotton shirt and matching little shorts she got from Amazon. She looks at him and he’s still in his expensive suit slacks, his white shirt completely open, half a bottle of whiskey by his side.

“I’m sorry” she mumbles as he stares at her in that hungry way “I heard a noise. I’ll go…” and she hurries back but he’s on her before she can. 

He hugs her from behind, pulling her soft body had against his. One big hand securing her tiny wrists in front of her. His mouth is at the column of her neck kissing and nibbling, up to her dainty ear. 

“Hello wifey” he chuckles pulling her with him as he sits in the big chair, sitting her across his lap. He pauses and she slightly pushes him away trying to get up. He grabs her wrists again and taking off his belt secures them at her back, all the while kissing her hair softly and calling her a naughty girl.

“Please let me go” she whispers softly.

“No, little queen” he whispers, after taking a sip of his whiskey “I’ll never let you go, and I’ll kill anyone who tries to take you”

There is a pause. 

One big hand stars to softly massage one of her full breasts, a thumb teasing through the material of the shirt, and smirks when her nipple peaks under his touch. “You know, sometimes I think you don’t like me very much, but your body seems to like me fine”

“I was not aware I had to like you, My Lord. You own me after all. You can do whatever you like to me without consequences.” She answers softly

Robb bristles.

“Is that so? I guess I’ll have to settle for your very responsive body then” he pinches her nipple pulling her face to his, kissing her hungryly and punishingly, not holding back. 

He moves her so that her back is against his chest and her legs are forced open by his. 

His hand trails the contours of her sex above her cotton shorts. “I’ve always wondered if you were naked beneath these." 

He finds the center seam and starts rubbing at her clit, making her jump at the sensation and chuckling in her ear. “I guess you are. That's hot. And I can feel you get wet. I like that. I’m always gonna make sure your sweet little cunt enjoys the bad, bad things I’m gonna do to you.” 

Robb looks at her as her cheeks flush and she bites her lip and he can feel her cumming, soaking her shorts further.

“Did you just cum for me?” He asks smugly and feels his smile broaden when she shakes her head no. “I guess I’ll have to keep at it then” 

He licks the juices coating his fingers and takes off her shorts. One of his hands opens her sex, exposing her to the air, while the other takes turns rubbing, pinching, slapping and caressing her clit. 

“And we’re not stopping until you thank Daddy for making you feel good, for making you come. And don’t you worry sweet girl, we have the entire weekend to make this sweet cunt of yours sing!”


End file.
